comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Honey Badger
Gabrielle Kinney, or Gabby, is a cute kid. Shame about those scars. Seems to have some family issues, too. Honey Badger is a pint-sized mini-Wolverine-ish psycho, usually. But in an adorable way. Background The youngest of ten clones created by Alchemax Genetics, they were created to be bodyguards for those on humanitarian missions. Unfortunately, those in power over them often mistreated and abused them. Gabbys sisters did everything in their power to shelter her from this abuse taking the brunt of it on themselves instead so that she could have a chance to have as normal an upbringing as possible given their circumstances. After six of her sisters died either due to missions, or the nanites that were injected into each of them having an adverse effect, she and her two elder sisters Zelda and X23-3PAR. They were provided weapons and gear by Kimura, who had assisted in their escape, in exchange for turning their attention toward Alchemax themselves. The three went after the lab ultimately destroying it. The plan had been to retreat then to New York to regroup, and hide from their tormentors who still hunted them. Unfortunately the Hellfire Club had been putting feelers out for those with the potential to serve their own needs for their Weapon Plus investment. Upon discovering Gabby they offered her the chance to meet her older sister, Laura, who was also in the city. Believing their lie, Gabby went with them. Since then shes been swept into their program receiving new training. It wasn't until the attack on the Hellfire Club that enough chaos rippled through the ranks for her to find an opportunity to escape. Unable to find her sisters, and fearing the worst, shes now trying to find any family she might have left. Personality Naive - For most of her life her older sisters protected her from the worst the world had to offer, which was a fair amount given her upbringing. This has allowed her to retain her innocence in many aspects. She still has a sense of wonder and imagination befitting a girl her age. Certain topics go over her head. Straight Forward - Its not that she cant lie, she just usually speaks straight off the top off her head. This plays along with her youthful innocence in many ways as her thoughts can be rather colorful. She says things as she sees them through her own not-quite rose colored eyes. Trusting - To those she considers family, or friends, she is very trusting. Never believing the worst about them until shes proven otherwise. It may make her seem more naive than she actually is in some cases, but for those she trusts, she does so without hesitation or second guessing herself. Family-Oriented - The labs and her sisters are all shes ever known. While her older sisters looked out for them, she looked up to them with adoration and respect. Theres a part of her that feels out of place without someone to consider family. She wants to belong. Protective - In spite of all her seeming innocence she is a trained assassin and bodyguard. Those she considers family shes highly protective of but she may not make it outright obvious unless she has to. Unique Worldview - Maybe it's her upbringing, or that lingering naivety that her protective sisters allowed her to maintain, but she sees the world in interesting ways. Often she's able to understand the most misguided of souls. This doesn't always mean she'll like them, but she can understand them. See for example: Deadpool. Logs *2018-10-29 - Night Terrors - An experiment on sleep goes wrong, and an old enemy emerges. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvle Hero Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken